legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulduggery77
' Skulduggery77' (AKA Skull, Skul, Skuldug, or Skully) is a Maniac who joined the LEGO Message Boards on December 4th, 2011. He currently has 23,134+ posts and 7 studs. He took Empire981's 7th stud. He used to be known in the LU forum for being against the "Am I famous" topics, and he has made around 110 topics. His avatar is a space helmet, because of friendlylightspark not being allowed to read people with a skull as an avatars posts. Skull started in the LEGO Universe forum looking for items to buy in the marketplace, and then began making chatrooms for his friends after the game closed. After "Goodbye to Friends" closed, though, he has been looking for his friends and never could find them. The lost friends include: Legomann2234, kalebmatt(#), and legopop5001. The only friend from LU he has been in touch with recently is SpinjitzuSlicer, because he is active in the Ninjago Roleplay forum. He absolutely hated the idea of fame in video games, and in the MBs, so he began protesting it every chance he got. In the end, he made a topic titled "IM LEAVING!!!" to show how much he hated it. That topic became a massive argument and in the end it was forgotten about. Around the same time, Bearby2 made a topic called "We need a leader" where skulduggery once again, started a massive argument, and in the end the topic was locked, and several pages deleted. Bearby hasn't been seen much since, and skulduggery regrets starting the argument. A few months later, he became friends with Seaside98, and Jediliam01 and began chatting in their chatroom. He raced Jediliam01 to Inventor, and he got to Inventor a few days before Jediliam01. He got bored of the LU forum, and moved to the MB Forum. This was around the end of April, and skulduggery had around 800-900 posts. Then, one day, he looked at Marcel77799's posting style, and the way he posted changed forever. In one day he got his first stud and Artisan, and went on to pass numerous people. At around 4,000 posts people began marking him out as a spammer, and he began getting into arguments with them. Hoewever, some people think his posting quality has greatly improved. A few weeks later, skulduggery, paperclip8707, j-d-j, and swellshark began to race to Old Timer. Skulduggery was 900 posts behind j-d-j, and 1000 or more behind the other 2. In the end, swellshark beat him to Old Timer by 20 posts while skulduggery was in school. He is a very fast poster, and averages about 400 or more posts per day. Skulduggery is not happy with what the MBs have become, and is annoyed by people constantly judging people on post counts. He says the MBs would be better without the ranks, but many users call him a hypocrite. Currently, skulduggery has began posting again with his friend jediliam01 in his HQ in the Lord of The Rings Roleplay Subforum, and is posting mainly in the Lego Message Boards Forum. He is trying to start a band called "The Red Hot Brick Peppers". He has written 3 songs so far. He is currently writing a story called ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories. Roleplay *In LURP he is in the "LU survivors" *In LoTR RP he owns the Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2. Friends *Agenti397 *Swellshark *Nicholas749 *J-d-j *Paperclip8707 *Marcel77799 *Jediliam01 *SpinjitzuSlicer *Seaside98 *Jumpyninjajunior (his brother) *IndyAJD *LUTheGoldDigger *Cjdubs *Tomjfoolery *ChaorruptedLego *Souperbrick *Benboy755 Category:2011 Category:Roleplayer Category:Maniacs Category:7 studs Category:Great Articles Category:Users